A one-shot about strike the blood episode 10
by 57694
Summary: What could have happened if they never left the island.


-Note-

For reference I will probably use both first and last names when speaking of Himeragi Yukina and Akatsuki Kojou. Now without more delay lets begin.

"this is spoken" 'These are thoughts'

-Beginning

'If worst comes to worst we might have to spend the rest of our lives here' What did he mean by that? why did it hurt so much for her to hear? "stupid Kojou" Yukina muttered as she got out of the pillbox and headed towards the lake she saw earlier to bathe and hopefully warm up from the frigid shelter they were staying in 'we need to find somewhere warmer to stay tomorrow'.

"Guess it gets cool here at night, Huh? Himeragi?" Kojou says as he wakes up looking around not seeing her he leaves the pillbox worried about what might have happened to her on an unknown island.

Wandering around aimlessly calling her name as he stumbles onto a path that leads to the lake he had seen earlier while looking for food 'Maybe she's up there?'.

"I swear this is a accident I didn't see anything I didn't even know you were up here I just woke up and started looking for you" He says as he scrambles to find anything that could explain why he was there.

"If I told you, you would have just come and peeked like you are now" Himeragi shouts embarrassed by Kojou seeing her naked.

"I said I didn't know you were up here I was just worried about where you went off to" He says trying not to be skewered "I'm not mad or anything, but can I borrow your jacket" He hands it to her "you can turn around now." she says shyly "but no staring at me". They walk back to the pillbox silently watching each other out of the corners of their eyes.

"Senpai wake up we need to go gather food"

"Five more minutes" he says rubbing the sleep from his eyes getting up begrudgingly he leaves the pillbox into the morning sun to start covering his eyes he looking for food around the jungle near the beach finding mostly coconuts he sighs bringing as many as he can back to the beach with him 'guess its another coconut only diner, at least it will taste good if she makes it' he thinks blushing slightly at the thought.

Later in the day he spots Himeragi foraging for anything that isn't a coconut watching her he remembers what he said the day before. 'If worst comes to worst we might spend the rest of our lives here' "more like the rest of your life" he muttered as his chest started hurting.

That night at diner Kojou is seeming distant "whats wrong senpai?" she asks "Nothing" She knows he is lying but doesn't pester him anymore 'we can't be on bad terms if we're going to be out here together for a while he is probably just getting used to the island and having me around all the time'. 'Worst comes to worst we might have to spend the rest of our lives out here, why am I thinking about that again and why did he seem so sad does he really not like me that much?'. She thinks her chest tightening up at the last thought.

That's how most of their days went by for the first two weeks as they focused on gathering food and making their lives more comfortable on the island they didn't talk much outside of meals as they threw themselves into their work but during this time Himeragi watched as Kojou started to become more distant in his work he was almost avoiding her except meals along with starting to look sad whenever he saw her and he stopped looking her in the eye when he was talking to her. She kept trying to bring it up to him but whenever she did he just brushed it off as nothing and went back to gathering food or materials.

After a few more weeks of this she had enough cornering him in one of the pillboxes. "Kojou do you hate me?" She said her eyes watering a bit. "What? how could I hate you? what made you think I hated you?" He said confused as to why she would think that he hated her it was quite the opposite he loved her how could he hate someone so special to him someone who treated him normally despite who he was. "But your so distant lately and you never look me in the eye anymore and what you said when we first got here. 'If worst comes to worst we might spend the rest of our lives here'." She said her voice cracking "More like the rest of your life" he muttered. "what?" She said about to cry. "More like your life" he said loudly his voice cracking "You'll grow up here on this island and leave me one day You'll spend the rest of your life here I wont ever leave" He said his eyes starting to water.

That's when she realized what he meant that first day, 'how did I not see it why he had been so distant from me? He's a vampire he doesn't age I'll eventually grow old and all he can do is sit by and watch me leave him'. "I won't leave you" She says tears streaming down her face. "what?" "I won't leave you" She shouts "I wont leave you so turn me Kojou" she says in a tone almost begging him. He hugs are her tightly whispering "are you sure about this, there's no going back after this" "Of course I am I love you." She responds looking him in the eye as he kisses her "I love you to Yukina" he says smiling as he turns her. "For now and forever" she giggles at his comment "of course forever".

-End-

Sorry I know it probably wasn't that good I am pretty new to writing stories in general the idea just came to me and I figured someone might enjoy it thanks for reading and most feedback is good feedback.


End file.
